culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I Predict a Riot
}} "I Predict a Riot" is a song by Kaiser Chiefs, appearing on their debut album Employment. It was originally released as their second single on 1 November 2004, and was the band's first release on the B-Unique label. It entered at #22 on the UK Singles Chart, a move which started the band's rise to popularity. It was re-released on 22 August 2005 as a double A-side with a new song, "Sink That Ship". This time, it peaked at #9 in the chart. Background Portraying a rowdy night out in their native Leeds with members from the former band Black Wire, "I Predict a Riot" is possibly the group's best-known song, as well as being their signature hit. It is one of the three tracks the band played when they opened Live 8 in Philadelphia, alongside "Everyday I Love You Less and Less" and "Oh My God". The song makes a reference to John Smeaton ("an old Leodiensian"), a Civil Engineer, born in Austhorpe, Leeds. Singer Ricky Wilson's house was named after him. The song thrives on its Yorkshire heritage with the use of pronouns such as "thee", a nod to the band's origins, for "thee" and "thou" survived in Yorkshire dialect, and are still used to an extent today. Both "I Predict a Riot" and "Sink that Ship" were featured on the soundtrack to the video game Gran Turismo 4. "I Predict a Riot" appeared in Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock as downloadable content alongside present from the start, "Ruby". It has also been confirmed for release for ''Rock Band''. "Take My Temperature", a B-side on the initial release, is a live favourite, notably at earlier gigs. Also, the guitar riff after "who doesn't want to be out there" is overdubbed with Hammond organ, played by Peanut. In live performances, the song begins with a drum solo played by Nick and Ricky around the same kit. It featured in a scene of ''Las Vegas'' second season, episode 16 titled "Can You See What I See?". The song and the band are also referenced in Plan B's 2012 song "Ill Manors", specifically in the lyrics "London's burning, I predict a riot / Fall in, fall out who knows what it's all about / What did that chief say? / Something 'bout the kaisers" Cover versions McFly and Bedouin Soundclash have also covered the song on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. More unusual cover versions have included a choral version from The Cheshire Chord all female choir and a salsa version (Predigo un alboroto) from The Swanvesta Social Club. The song was also covered by Girls Aloud on their 2006 Chemistry arena tour and on the soundtrack to St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold. They changed the lyric "borrow a pound for a condom" to "borrow a pound for the bus home", which the band appeared to take offence to. The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band covered the song on their 2007 reunion album Pour l'Amour des Chiens. In 2006, New Zealand radio broadcaster "The Joint" mixed excerpts from financial analysts Max Keiser and Stacy Herbert's radio programs to produce a version of the song reflecting the trillions of dollars of derivatives in the shadow banking system which they correctly predicted would cause a financial meltdown. In 2011, Irish pop group Westlife performed the song as part of their medley for their Gravity Tour. Parodies In the late 2000s, Chris Moyles did a parody of I predict a riot called I Predict A Diet, which Moyles sings about needing a diet. Music video There have been two videos produced for "I Predict a Riot". The first, made for the original release, was directed by Charlie Paul, and features the band performing in front of a crowded audience, who appear to start a "pillow fight". Notably, the video contains Ricky Wilson wearing a Nevile house tie, from the Leeds Grammar School. However, it was the second video, directed by Swedish collective StyleWar, that gained more airplay. The main plot is the band wandering and performing in an Edwardian town, catching the attention of a mysterious freak show owner. The climax of the features the band performing on the stage of a crowded replica of The Globe Theatre. Track listing Initial release * "7 BUN088-7: # "I Predict a Riot" # "Take My Temperature" * CD BUN088CD: # "I Predict a Riot" # "Take My Temperature" # "Wrecking Ball" # "I Predict a Riot" (Enhanced Video) Re-issue *7", CD: # "I Predict a Riot" # "Sink That Ship" *Maxi CD: # "I Predict a Riot" # "Less Is More" # "Everyday I Love You Less and Less (Boys Noize Remix)" # "I Predict a Riot" (2005 Version, Enhanced Video) Charts References Category:2004 singles Category:2005 singles Category:Kaiser Chiefs songs Category:Girls Aloud songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Street Category:2004 songs Category:Songs written by Ricky Wilson (British musician) Category:Songs written by Nick "Peanut" Baines Category:Songs written by Andrew White (musician) Category:Songs written by Simon Rix Category:Songs written by Nick Hodgson